someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grandfather
The Grandfather. By: R.M.L When I was a kid, I used to live in a huge 2 story house with a pitch black lower floor at night. I remember when I use to walk downstairs for a glass of water, I would always trip or stumble on absolutely nothing – but maybe because I was extremely clumsy back then. However, every night, when I was about to sleep, I always heard the creak of a door opening and slow footsteps following it. I used to walk slowly downstairs to investigate the noise. I soon realized that it was my grandfather, wandering aimlessly? The facial expression he had was completely blank, his eyes were white and his mouth was without movement. I called out “Grandfather?” with no response from my grandfather. It was like he was in some kind of trance! My grandfather continued this for the rest of the year that I lived there. Though there was a night that I can still remember, a night that was horrible and scarring! It was March 5, 2005, four days away from my 16th birthday, it was just like any night before, right when I was about to fall asleep I assumed I would hear my grandpa come out of his room, but this time instead of hearing my grandfather’s door creak open, I heard the glass door of my patio open? I was a bit alarmed, but I assumed my grandfather had maybe slept outside on the patio furniture. I was about to continue with my sleep until I heard a shriek of a woman. For a second I had waited to see if I heard more or if I was the only one that heard the shriek. I eventually got up and pulled a metal rod from under my bed, which was a spare piece from my bed frame. I slowly made my way downstairs and into the living room. As I approached the living room I began to hear munching sounds, like the ones you would hear if someone was chewing on something very moist and chewy. I turned the corner and saw my grandfather in the living room with the lights on, but he was heavily breathing and eating something. I approach him even more and realized that he was chomping away at a dead body of our next door neighbor!? The hardwood floor had puddles of blood and the patio door had bloody handprints on it! I looked even closer trying to see my next door neighbor and saw her, right eye ball hanging by the optic nerve, her left arm half eaten, and my grandfather digging away at her stomach, intestines sliding out! I was horrified, I was frozen in terror from the image I had just scene. I built up my courage and said in scared voice “Grandpa, what are you doing!?” he quickly turned around with his white, blank eyes staring at me with his mouth wide open with shark like teeth dripping with blood! His face was so horrible and I could no longer move! I was frozen. My grandfather began approaching me, dropping my neighbors body out of his hands. I quickly got control of my body and ran as fast as I could to my room, locking the door behind me. The next morning I woke up and walk down stairs with caution, still afraid from last night, but when I got to the living room, everything was normal? There was no sign of a dead body or even traces of blood any were!? Even my grandpa was acting like nothing had happened last night, he had no blood on him either and he was wearing the same clothes from last night? I went on the day as normal, like nothing had happened. Ever since that day, I don’t know if what I saw was real or not, but I do know that the images I saw were vivid and clear with much detail. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life